Friends Till The End, Maybe
by dancegal121
Summary: It was a perfect friendship. We’d been friends since the third grade when Miley moved to California from Tennessee. But things started to change all of a sudden the trio wasn’t sure how much there friendship could survive. RELEASE DATE: August 12
1. Friends Till the End, Maybe: Explanation

**FRIENDS TILL THE END,MAYBE: Explanation & Summary**

This story is basically a story on friendship. Sticking together through the rough bits, Friends till the end. This is a Hannah Montana based story because I think the friendship between Miley, Lilly, and Oliver is something I can write about that People will enjoy. This is just an explanation about the story and why I decided to write, the summary is below along with auditions. I'm not quite familiar about how normal auditions work but this is how mine will work. I don't really expect many people to review or audition because I'm not a well-known author or whatever like my friend xBeautiful. I will try to read as many fanfictions as possible but I have other things to do as well like most of you. So as I was saying my auditions will be I want you to give me a name, age, personality, and appearance, Then I will ask you to write about a 5 sentence character sketch which introduces your character and I will base my character around what you say. If you audition I will read one or two of your fanfictions if I have not already. Sorry that this is a lot to read but I just wanted to say that. I also will have a structure with short chapters that will come out every day or every other day or so. I will try to write this by myself with helpful hints from my friends but I may be away or something so in that case I will get my friends Tracy (tracyevansluvshsm) or Nicole (xBeautiful) to help out.

_It was a perfect friendship. We'd been friends since the third grade when Miley moved to California from Tennessee. But things started to change all of a sudden the trio wasn't sure how much there friendship could survive._

Ok so that wasn't much of a trailer it was just a summary I really hope you guys audition. There will be 3 parts to audition but it will probably end up being 1 part because I doubt many people will audition but I hope people do so get the word out to your friends. I might have to change around the age though

Audition Part 1: Oliver's girlfriend

Audition Part 2: Lilly's new friend

Audition Part 3: Hannah's new friend

So to audition fill out this

Part:  
Name:  
Age:  
Personality:  
Appearance:

REALEASE DATE: August 12th

Please Read and Review this I want to know what you think of my new story I'm a newbie so please don't go to easy but don't be to harsh but I like some constructive critism

THANKS,

Katie (Kat)

* * *

Authors Note:

Ok, so I know the whole thing was basically an authors note but i wanted to say this

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read my fanfiction review and audition I am hoping to get some reviews from you guys so please review and audition


	2. Chapter 1: Our Friendship Is Forever

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This chapter is short I know, but chapters will come out frequently like every other day or every 3 days. Also if I get 3 or more reviews I will put the chapters up sooner (after auditions are over) or if I get 2 or more favorite stories or if it's on 2 or more story alerts

* * *

**Chapter 1: Our Friendship Is Forever**

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver, were sitting at their usual lunch spot talking about their weekend plans. The Terrific Three (A/N: What Miley, Lilly, and Oliver call themselves. Yes I know it's lame but they made it up when they were 8 and they didn't want to change it)

"So we're going to the beach on Sunday right? Miley asked her friends. It was only Monday and they were already talking about their weekend plans. The trio likes to have their plans ready for the weekend really early.

"Totally, We went to the mall last weekend so I think it's time to go to the beach." Lilly replied, "I could really use some time to do some surfing and getting a tan. Anyways I'm got a new bikini that I want to show off."

"I could use some time to go the beach to work on my tan as well, so the girls will notice me. So I guess we're going to the beach on Suanday." Oliver concluded. The Terrific Three finished their lunch while discussing a school assignment they had to do.

The bell rings and the threesome headed to class. Another boring class after another finishes. The Terrific Three decided to go Rico's to get some food and torture Jackson. Then they decided to go their own seperate ways because they all had to do homework and chores. They decided they would then meet up again for Hannah's concert rehearsal at 6:00 pm

It was 5:30 when the three friends decided to meet up at Miley's house with their disguises so they could be taken to the rehearsal in Hannah's limo. The rehearsal went fine the trio was having a blast and then at 9:00pm the limo dropped them off at Miley's and Miley's dad took everyone home.

Everything was perfectly normal and the trio was the best of friends. Nothing could go wrong, or so they thought.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I'm so sorry that the chapter is so short. I thought it was longer when I was writing it down on paper. I hope you all enjoyed it. I don't want to be one of those people who pressure you in to replying but it would be nice and I'd love you to, whether you love it or hate it. Please read my other fanfictions which are Camp Rock fanfictions. Please remember to audition, The audition parts are on the explanation page thing which is the first page, so please try to audition if you like a part. You will have to answer some questions and I will be asking you to write a chapter. AUDITIONS END: AUGUST 13TH. Thanks for reading this and I luv you all.

Kat


	3. VERY IMPORTANT AN

**A/N: Sorry!**

There won't be any fanfics coming out,

From the middle of September,

To the middle of October.

I will also be deleting this story,

I will republish it,

So don't worry.

All the people who auditioned,

And succeeded into getting that part,

Will write a chapter on that person's point of view (POV),

When I republish the story,

And the character's personality will be based,

On the person that auditioned.

All of this is happening,

Because I am going on vacation,

And school is starting soon.

**Again,  
**

**Sorry for the inconvenience,  
**

**And,  
**

**Thank you for your cooperation.  
**

**Yours Truly,  
**

**Katie Martin**


End file.
